Snake the Matchmaker
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Snake gets to play the matchmaker for two certain someones. AU, Shounenai, implied pairings, but mainly Ike x Link


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Only Nintendo has those lovely rights. /

Rating: T

Pairings: Ike x Link, implied Snake x Ike, implied Peach x Mario, implied Fox x Zelda, implied Captain Falcon x Samus, and implied Marth x Roy

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU

Blade: Yay! Another Brawl fic! Grins

**Ike: Woot.**

Blade: Aw, come on! Be happy about it, for once!

It was true that Snake was a bisexual pervert, but there was a method to his madness. Mainly it was to help create couples, although sometimes it hurt him physically at best to get them to such a status. Most of the time, Snake targeted the passive one, like when he used Samus to get Captain Falcon to realize his feelings for her, but there were special cases that needed to brunet to target the dominant one. One such case would be the one he was currently working on: Ike and Link. Ike had accepted his feelings for the elf, but Link was clueless to his own feelings. So, Snake decided to step in and "help" the soon-to-be couple.

_This will be fun._ The brunet thought evilly as he spotted Ike and Link walking down the corridor. He was behind them, as luck would have it, and the blue-haired swordsman was not wearing his cape, for once. _That_ gave Snake a clear shot as he stalked the two silently. After a few seconds of "stalker mode," Snake was sure that the swordsmen were clueless to his presence. An evil/perverted grin adorned his face before doing his famous Ninja Ass Grab technique.

Poor Ike did not know what hit him, but the events were worth it. The sapphire-eyed man jumped and squeaked in surprise before grabbing the offender's (Snake's) wrist and threw him into the wall closest to him (Ike). Snake hit the wall with a grunt, somehow managing to hit the thing upside-down. He fought down his laughter when he saw Ike's flushed face and slightly pissed-off look. Link did not know what to feel, judging from his amused/confused expression.

"Daaaayamn, Ike. That's one helluvan arm!" Snake commented before sliding to the floor and hitting his head. Ike muttered darkly under his breath, face still a beet red color, and stalked off with Link right behind him. Snake grinned evilly. He was going to have a lot of fun with Ike, all right.

Over the course of 48 hours, everyone knew of Snake's new target. His former "victims," mainly Samus, Zelda, Peach, and Marth, tried to comfort the haggard swordsman without giving out the brunet's true intentions. After all, if it was not for Snake the four would have continued to have troubles with their man.

Link, on the other hand, was starting to get jealous. Snake sure as hell noticed the signs and had decided to kick things up a notch. The brunet's former victims had also noticed the slight changes in Link's attitude and pitied Ike. He was in for some hell.

The hell for Ike, and a certain someone's final realization, came the next day. Ike and Link were minding their own business, walking through the park. Snake just so happened to be there, in Stealth Mode. The brunet had predicted that that day was going to be the start for the two swordsmen as a couple. It was about time for the fire to burn between them.

Neither of them knew what to expect when suddenly, Ike was on the ground with Snake on top of him, straddling the man's hips. Snake then pressed his lips to Ike's, causing him to freeze and sort of gasp. The slight opening made the brunet push forward with his plan as he started to make-out with the blue-haired man.

Something had snapped inside of Link after staring at the two for a few seconds. He uttered a low growl before throwing Snake off of Ike and bringing the sapphire-eyed man to his feet. The blond elf then pressed _his_ lips against Ike's and forced him to give the blond entrance. After a second of complete shock, the sapphire-eyed swordsman responded to the kiss by battling for domination. Needless to say, Ike won and proceeded to explore every inch of the lovely elf (_without_ them taking their clothes off). Mission accomplished, and with the added bonus of getting a yummy snack from Ike, Snake left the two alone, all the while chuckling like a maniac.

_End_


End file.
